Gettting Acquainted
by Drk Knght
Summary: Episode #2: The day after and Misty gets a chance to know her rescuer. But why must her sisters spoil their time together?


Getting Acquainted

Episode 2

Written by: Drk Knght

/\/\/\/\

**A/N: **I do not own Pkmn; however, if you don't recognize some of the characters from the game or t.v. show then that is mine.

/\/\/\/\

Just as the sunlight broke the horizon, Misty slowly opened her eyes and began to awake from her deep slumber. The light flooded her vision as feeling began to return to her once slumbering body. Misty sat up and stretched her arms and legs as far out as they would allow.

"Did yesterday really happen?" she remarked to herself as she rubbed the sleep particles from her eyes. Once done so, Misty was able to see the rope burns on her wrists and one on her arm. "I guess that answers my question. But that means…" Misty gasped in realization at the reality of yesterday's events. She had almost been kidnapped!

As Misty got up and out of her bed, short flashes of the events from yesterday night plagued her groggy mind. She recalled the terrible nightmare of an evening that she had last night. She had been tied up. And she was being kidnapped by people that she didn't even know! Thankfully, though, she was rescued by a mysterious young trainer. Her thoughts then focused on the young man who had saved her. He was so handsome and brave too. And the way he battled, it seemed as though he and his Pokémon fought as one unit.

The female approached the shower and began to strip off her favorite Staryu-Starmie pajamas. As the soft fabric slipped to her ankles, Misty noticed another set of rope burns from where her feet were tied up. Her fingers traced their way up her smooth silky legs as she examined her body from bottom to top. When she finally stood up straight, she looked in the mirror for a brief moment, admiring how her body had matured, and then stepped into the shower.

The feeling of being cold from lack of clothing soon was washed away as she turned the shower water on a comfortable setting between hot and warm. Steam began to fill up the small area as the warm air from inside the shower contacted the cooler air that had settled in there before. Misty allowed the water to caress her body as it poured from the showerhead and then rolled down her womanly figure.

Another image flashed in her mind brought about by the shower water how that she had been rained on twice last night. She couldn't wipe her mind clean of what had occurred last night. It was just so real and fresh in her memory.

Misty shook her head hoping to shake the feeling of yesterday from her memories but it didn't seem to work. She grabbed some shampoo and began to lather up, her mind still resting on the events of yesterday. It almost reminded her of a classic "knight-in-shining-armor" kind of story. She was the damsel in distress and a sole brave "knight" came to her rescue at nearly the cost of his own life. Misty shivered despite the warm water and goose bumps formed on her skin from her thoughts that if he wouldn't have passed out that they might have…kissed each other. As a thank you gift, of course.

Another shiver ran Misty's spine as she desperately wished that she could have kissed him in thanks. But her daydreams were cut short when she opened her eyes and noticed the time. Her Staryu shower clock that hung from the showerhead read 8:43 a.m.

"Oh man! I'd better clean myself off and start with my duties."

Misty finished washing the remainder of her body and then turned the water off. She pulled back the shower door and was about to step out into the bathroom when she heard footsteps approaching. Thinking quickly, Misty closed the shower door and turned the water back on. Just as the water started to descend, the door swung open. Misty was scared. Who could it be? The girl gazed through the semi-clear glass trying to determine who this stranger was. As she looked closer, she saw that the male figure was bandaged up around his sides and left shoulder. She then realized who it was and was slightly embarrassed due to her nudity, but another part of her didn't really mind him seeing her in this condition.

"You scared me," Misty said to the figure. She wasn't exactly sure but it looked as if he jumped a bit.

"Huh?!" The figure glanced behind him and saw the distorted figure in the glass. "Phew. It's only you, Misty." He turned back to the mirror and suddenly his mind clicked into gear as he probably realized the situation. "Misty? Oh man! I-I-I'm soo sorry. I-I'll leave right away."

"No, wait!" Misty said stopping his exit. "It's okay, err…um…"

"It's Bryan. And I think that I really should give you some privacy. Sorry again."

He was so polite and forceful to do or see anything during this whole incident which really impressed the water trainer. Most guys would have done anything to be in the situation that he was in. And when he left, he shut the door completely. Probably if it were any other guy, the door would be left open a bit for a little showing. But not Bryan.

Again, Misty shut the water off and waited to see if anyone else would try coming in. A moment passed and she was satisfied that the coast was clear. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her light red towel and began the process of drying her body off. As she traced her curves Misty's thoughts wandered back to Bryan. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? And why were his Pokémon oddly colored? She needed answers and she knew _exactly_ who to ask.

/\/\/\/\

"I really should learn to knock," Bryan whispered to himself. He leaned up against the bathroom door and after a few seconds, he heard the water shut off. "I need to take a walk." He slowly made his way around the corner and down the hall into the room he had found himself in. Grabbing his black shirt and Pokémon and his bag, Bryan left his room and headed into the main arena of the Cerulean Gym.

Memories of his previous exploits in the gym came flooding back to his memories. He and his young Dragonair won an impressive 3-0 victory against the gym leaders who were at the time Misty's sisters. Bryan had learned that Misty left some time ago with some kid named Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town because he scorched her bike or something like that. That was roughly three years ago and now Misty was back to continue her role as the Pokémon gym leader. And she would stay for a while. This was something that Bryan didn't mind one bit.

The water in the gym was clear and blue thanks to Misty's efforts no doubt. Bryan approached the pool/battle arena and took off his shoes and socks. As he sat down at the edge, the boy slipped his weary feet beneath the water's surface. The water felt cool and refreshing and he gently swayed them in alternate rhythm in the water. Bryan then remembered his Pokémon.

"Oh man! I almost forgot! Okay, guys, come on out!" he said as he tossed four Pokéballs into the air. Dragonair, Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Ditto all came out. All of them were the rare Shiny Pokémon type. The new player, Ditto, was a sparkling blue color just like the water. The shape shifting Pokémon use Transform and morphed its body into a blue version of Vaporeon.

All of them were having fun running and flying and swimming around the gym when Bryan heard footsteps behind him. Then a gentle feminine hand reached out from behind and formed on his right shoulder. As Bryan looked up and back he saw a familiar lass.

"Misty."

"Bryan," the girl acknowledged. She sat down right next to Bryan and placed her feet into the water. "I never got a chance to thank you for rescuing me," Misty said as she glanced across the gym and then down at her feet.

Bryan turned his head a little bit towards Misty to look at her. Her hair wasn't in her usual style. Instead it was all down straight and a bit damp from her shower. She was wearing a water Pokémon bath robe which was slightly open revealing her two piece blue swimsuit. A moment passed between the two and Bryan finally spoke up.

"You're welcome. And I was honored to do it."

Misty blushed and looked around hoping to hide her embarrassment from him. Her eyes wandered around the gym and then finally settled on Bryan's oddly colored Pokémon. She had to ask him.

"Not trying to be rude but, why are your Pokémon…different than some other Pokémon I've seen."

"They're Shiny Pokémon," Bryan stated candidly.

"Shiny Pokémon?" Misty repeated confused as she glanced at the boy.

"Indeed. They're very rare. Some would say even more rare than legendary Pokémon."

"Wait! How can that be?" Misty wondered now puzzled. "How could these ordinary Pokémon be more rare than a legendary Pokémon?"

"Let me ask you…have you ever seen a Shiny Pokémon?" Bryan countered her question with a question of his own.

"I…uh…" Misty was stumped. She began to recall he adventures with Ash and if they had ever come across a Shiny Pokémon, but she came up short. It was too early to be thinking this hard. "I don't know," was Misty's answer. But then a thought came crashing into her mind. _Wait! Ash had a Noctowl that seemed the shine every time he called it to the field. Maybe that was a Shiny. It was colored differently._ Misty raised her hand up and then spoke once more. "Actually, I remember seeing one. It was a Noctowl that my friend had." The girl was proud of herself for remembering that from her journeys with Ash.

"In all of your journeys you only saw one. Now tell me, is that not consider rare?" His logic was undeniable.

"I guess so…" Misty replied somewhat distraught.

Bryan must have noticed the change in her facial features from a smile to a more depressed look. He decided to lighten the mood.

"You're a water Pokémon trainer, correct?" Bryan asked. A nod was his answer from the female. "Well then, I have someone I'd like for you to meet. Vaporeon, can you come here, please?"

Vaporeon was playing in the water with the other Pokémon when his master called. As soon as Bryan called, Vaporeon swam right up to his trainer and hopped out of the water, landing in Bryan's lap.

"This is Vaporeon," Bryan said and the Eevee form gave a squeal as it sat in Bryan's lap at the sound of its name.

Misty always had a love of water Pokémon and now she was inches away from a rare Shiny water Pokémon. She tentatively reached out to touch it but Vaporeon backed away from her outstretched hand.

"It's okay. She's a friend and she loves water Pokémon. You can trust her," Bryan calmly spoke to his Pokémon as it listened intently to his words.

Receiving a nod from Bryan, Misty once again reached out her hand towards Vaporeon who seemed to tense the closer her hand got. But the Pokémon let Misty rub its head and then its body seemed to relax. After a few moments of this petting, Vaporeon jumped from Bryan's lap onto Misty's lap.

"Vaporeon believes that he can trust you, Misty," Bryan explained.

Misty was now using both of her hands to pet Vaporeon and he was loving the treatment received from the female.

"If they are so rare then where did you get all of these Shiny Pokémon from?" Misty asked excitedly.

That question made Bryan get up and walk to one of the many windows of the gym. Misty was confused by this action and wondered what she said to offend him so. She let the water Pokémon go and got up to stand by Bryan's side in order to see what was wrong.

Bryan's left hand was spread out on the glass and his head was humbled. Misty slowly made her place by his side and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. The moment that her hand made contact with his body, Bryan turned and looked at Misty.

"These Shiny Pokémon…" Bryan began but paused in mid-sentence and then rephrased his thoughts. "Every Shiny that I've come across seems to have been rejected by others— other Pokémon, other people. Heck, even the world seemed to reject these creatures."

"That's so sad," Misty empathized.

"Yeah. I know. And they don't trust easily due to their rough upbringing. Vaporeon there," Bryan began pointing to the purple Shiny, "I found him in an alley in Celadon City."

"Awww. That's terrible."

"But then I came and…'rescued' him so to speak," Bryan reminisced as his mind went back to that day when he chased that fiend into the alley.

"Wow! And what about some of the other Pokémon?" Misty inquired.

"Dragonair there was my first Pokémon," Bryan answered nonchalantly.

"Dragonair was your first Pokémon?!" the orange-haired beauty repeated in astonishment.

"Well, actually, Dratini was my first. But she eventually evolved into the Dragonair you see now."

"You are really lucky," Misty replied.

_Yeah…Lucky me. I can't tell her my background. I don't need her help or her pity. But I guess I can tell her how I started with Dragonair._

"I found Dragonair on my 14th birthday. My dad took me after much talk to Fuchsia City so I could go into the Safari Zone in order to catch my first Pokémon. I found no luck at catching anything. I had no experience whatsoever and my dad wasn't much help either. I was distraught and depressed that I wouldn't be able to have a partner. But then I heard a commotion by the watering areas. And as I got closer, I saw my future Dragonair, then a Dratini, getting attacked and pummeled and picked on by four or five other Pokémon."

"What'd you do?" Misty asked totally engrossed in his tale.

"I ran towards Dratini as fast as I could to stop this brutality. I grabbed it just as a Vine Whip attack struck. Taking the brunt of the attack, I tumbled over a small hill with Dratini still in my arms and we eventually came to rest in some bushes. The moment that I had Dratini safely in my arms, I knew that we would always be together."

"That is an incredible story!" Misty remarked as Bryan finished.

"Hold on. I'm not done yet. I finally got a chance to see Dratini up close and I noticed that it was colored differently. Unique. I felt a deep connection with it because…" Bryan stopped. He realized that he was about to say because he was once picked on like Dratini simply because he was unique.

The silence must have got to Misty because she squeezed his shoulder and asked, "What? What is it? Because…"

Bryan straightened his head and finished his sentence, slightly modified. "Because we were both _different_. I almost lost Dratini though." Bryan exhaled a breath that he had been holding for the longest time.

"What do you mean?"

Bryan moved away form the window and grabbed one of the many recliner benches and sat down. Misty followed in suit and sat on the same bench with him, her back facing his.

"I told you that Shiny don't trust easily and Dratini was no exception. Even though I had saved her, Dratini must have believed that I meant it harm. It wiggled loose from my grip and disappeared into some tall grass. I, of course, went in after her but the grass was too tall and I too slow. I searched for the longest time but soon got tired from looking so I found a nice looking rock and sat down on it for a little break. However, what I didn't know was that the rock I was sitting on was actually a Rhyhorn."

"Oh no," Misty said right on cue. However her gaze was fixated on something else in front of her that Bryan couldn't see.

"Yeah. You're telling me," Bryan answered.

Misty stood up rather suddenly and Bryan felt her rapid movement and couldn't help but look around and see what the problem was. Then Bryan saw what had Misty so upset. It wasn't just one problem, it was three. Misty's sisters—Daisy, Violet, and Lily—the three Bryan had defeated so long ago stood a way off and were all giggling as if they were up to something mischievous.

Daisy was the first one to speak to the "couple."

"So, little Sis, is this the kid who rescued you?"

Misty's face turned red from partial embarrassment but replied in a somewhat snotty tone, "Yes. And before you even say it, he's not my boyfriend!"

"Okay. Okay. Calm down, Sis. We just want the chance to thank your _man_," Violet said emphasizing the word _man_.

"Really?" Misty said in confusion. _There up to something. They have to be. They always are. Or could they be serious for once?_

"Yeah," Lily chimed in, "But let me ask, are you sure he's not your boyfriend? He is kind of handsome."

"Rrrrr," Misty growled in frustration as she became annoyed with them. "I already told you! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh stop it, Lily. You're making her _mad_," Daisy said mockingly.

"Oh no. We don't want her to get mad," Violet said fluctuating her voice like a young child.

"What would we ever do?" Lily said sarcastically placing her hands on her cheeks. The three sisters burst out laughing.

Misty had had enough. She was about to explode and retaliate when all of the sudden the three of them were cut off when a water beam began to thoroughly soak them from head to toe. Seeing her sisters getting soaked brought a smile to Misty's face but she was curious as to its source.

When the soaking stopped, the three sisters were left in a huddled mass of wet clothing and hair. They looked around angrily to see who had done that but their gaze fell upon a Vaporeon at the feet of its trainer. The Pokémon seemed to smile at them right before being recalled into its Pokéball.

"I don't like it when people of older status pick on the younger and think that they are superior for cutting the other down. I'm sick of seeing that and I'm going to end this right here, right now." Bryan quickly walked to the wall where he had dropped his bag earlier and collected his gear and finished by putting his silver/gray vest over his black shirt and by putting his hat on his head. When Bryan turned around to face the small crowd, the sisters whispered amongst each other as if plotting something else.

"Wait!" Misty ran up to Bryan, her bathrobe coming undone as she ran revealing her trim figure and her blue bikini top and bikini shorts with small white designs on the both of them. "Where are you going? You're not leaving are you?"

Bryan set his gaze on the girl and replied in his comforting, calming voice, "No, I'm not leaving. Not just yet. I'm just waiting on your sisters."

And as if right on cue, Daisy spoke up.

"Hey, you…uh…kid?"

"Bryan," Violet whispered.

"Yeah, Bryan! Whatever. Violet, Lily, and I challenge you to a Pokémon battle right here!"

"What?" Misty said turning towards her sisters. "Now?!"

"Yes, now!" Daisy answered her younger sister. "So. Do you accept our challenge or not? Or are you afraid you'll lose?"

Bryan didn't answer her and he seemed to be deep in thought about something else because a smile cropped onto his bland face. _I've heard that before._ Bryan thought remembering last night and saying that exact phrase to Beth. _But how badly do you want to be beaten, I wonder?_

"Having a trainer challenge a gym leader is one thing. It's normal. But being challenged by a gym leader is something unheard of. Not normal. But then again, my life hasn't been completely normal. If you want me to demonstrate my power and experience since my last visit then I have no choice but to accept your challenge! And I will crush you!"

"Whatever, big mouth. If we win then you have to apologize and do our chores for today," Daisy answered.

"And if I win, then you must promise to treat Misty with the respect and honor that she deserves as the true leader of this gym," Bryan said.

"That's all?" Daisy said confused at his prize.

"That is all," Bryan confirmed. He turned to face Misty who was taken aback by his request. But he seemed to know what would have happened.

"You knew that they were going to challenge you, didn't you?" Misty asked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But at least now I have the chance to teach them a lesson that they'll hopefully never forget." Bryan unshouldered his backpack and held it out. "Can you watch this for me?"

"Sure, anything," Misty replied happily taking his bag. Bryan turned to face his opponents but Misty stopped him. "Wait!" Bryan turned to her and wondered what she could want. "Can you…um…" Misty motioned for him to get closer. He did so still confused by her actions. Bryan was soon standing close enough to Misty for her to tell him whatever she wanted in private. But he was pleasantly surprised when Misty leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. It wasn't long but it sure was erotic. "Good luck," she whispered as her lips left his.

By now, Bryan was flushed with embarrassment but Misty's kiss was worth being embarrassed about. "Thank you," Bryan replied as he walked away to the battle arena. But now he had to focus his mind on his upcoming battle if he hoped to thoroughly devastate his opponents.

"Only three Pokémon will be used in our one-on-one battle," Daisy cried out. "Lily will go first, then Violet, and then I."

"Fine. Let's duel!"

Lily stepped forward into the trainer box and summoned her Pokémon. "Right, Azumarill, I choose you!"

"Good choice, but I have a better one. Go, Dragonair!" Bryan said as he tossed his Master ball into the air. The Pokémon shimmered as the summoning light faded. "Remember this Pokémon. This is the same one I beat you all with the last time I was here, remember?"

"Don't get too cocky! You're not the only one that's improved!" Lily answered defiantly.

"Wait! We need a judge," Bryan said stopping the battle. He turned his head toward Misty hoping that she would do the honors.

"I'll do it," Misty said.

"That's fine with me," Bryan replied. "Lily?"

"Yeah, I guess," Lily answered reluctantly.

"Trainers, ready?" Misty yelled from the center line of the battle arena.

"Yeah," Bryan said with a hint of enthusiasm in is voice.

"Yup," was Lily's answer.

"Then begin!" Misty shouted.

Lily was the first to make a move. "Azumarill, into the water!" The blue Pokémon obeyed and entered the water with a splash.

_This will be easier than I thought._ Bryan mentally said as a strategy formed in his mind. "Dragonair, into the water also!"

Dragonair flew directly into the water and made very little splash but it made a lot of bubbles obscuring the view of the two Pokémon. "Now, Thunder!" The water glowed yellow with electrical energy and then went back to normal. Bubble came to the surface and something seemed to rise from underneath them. Azumarill surfaced but was unable to battle.

"What? How?" Lily said in distress.

Dragonair then flew out of the water making the water go vertical for a second as it spiraled its tail around the column of water just as the column fell back into the pool.

"Great job, Dragonair," Bryan complimented.

"My turn. Golduck, Go!" Violet shouted. The Golduck appeared on the floating platform in front of Violet.

_They're learning. Good for them. At least now they know that this won't be easy. _Bryan thought in amusement.

"Fury Swipes, Golduck!" The Pokémon leapt forward and into the air to strike Dragonair down where it rested.

"Dragonair, use Wrap," Bryan said as if not interested in battling. Dragonair used its incredible speed and snake-like body to wrap around Golduck forcing its arms to its sides. "Now, Thunderbolt!" Obediently, Dragonair shocked the living crap right out of that water Pokémon. Once it was finished with its attack, Dragonair released Golduck and it fell like a rock and landed hard on the floating platform.

"No, Golduck! Are you OK? Take a long rest," Violet said recalling her Pokémon and then cuddling with her Pokéball afterwards. She was very disappointed that she had lost but when you're a gym leader, losing is expected. But not this fast.

Misty watched from the sidelines and was impressed by Bryan's Dragonair and how well he had trained it. It was just like last night except this time it was a one-on-one battle.

Bryan had taken out two Pokémon with only one of his without either he or his Pokémon breaking a sweat. But the battle wasn't over yet. He still had to face Daisy and she was going to be tough.

"You're a lot better than you look. And a lot better than last time. But then again so am I. Remember my precious Totodile? Well…meet Feraligator!!" Daisy threw her Pokéball into the air and beams of light shot from it and onto the platform. This 7½ foot Pokémon was a formidable sight to see— not to mention a ferocious opponent.

"Feraligator, Toxic!"

"Ready?" Bryan whispered quietly to Dragonair. It seemed to nod its head in response as it resonated with its trainer and his strategy. Dragonair didn't move to avoid the attack and was hit full on and was poisoned by the attack.

"Ha! Now your Pokémon is poisoned. Its movements are more sluggish now. How are you guys going to win now?" Daisy said filling the arena with her voice.

"This, Dragonair, Shed Skin." Dragonair began to glow for a second and suddenly, an illusionary copy of Dragonair seemed to fall off of the dragon Pokémon and then dissipate as it fell. Dragonair was no longer poisoned. "You look confused, Daisy. Allow me to explain to those who aren't as learned as I. My Dragonair has the special ability that allows it to cure its status during battle. Which means when Dragonair gets poisoned or paralyzed or anything of the like, Shed Skin purges its body of the impurity," Bryan explained. "It really is quite convenient. But enough talk. Dragonair, Flamethrower!"

_For someone who is so smart, you sure aren't using the right attack._ Daisy smirked and then gave her counterattack. "Feraligator, Water Gun!" _But why are you attacking with a weaker element?_

When the two attacks met, steam instantly filled the gym. It was like a thick fog that was nearly impossible to see through. Suddenly, a small hole was ripped open and then closed but it was just enough for Daisy to see Bryan's strategy. Using its god-like speed, Dragonair whipped itself behind its opponent creating a wind which tore a small hole in the fog.

"Thunder!!" Bryan shouted. His opponent had no chance to escape from the devastating lightning attack. Yellow bolts of lightning illuminated the silhouettes of Dragonair behind Feraligator who was shocked beyond measure. The attack stopped and the fog began to clear.

Misty examined closely as Daisy's Pokémon and made the decision which ended the match. "Feraligator is unable to battle. Bryan is the winner!" she announced with glee. The girl then ran over to Bryan to congratulate him. "Great job, Bryan!" Misty exclaimed and nearly knocked him over with a huge bear hug.

"Thanks very much. But my time is up. I must take my leave."

"Ohhh. But…but why?" Misty asked as she slowly released him disappointed. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

He shook his head and then reached for his bag which Misty careless dropped when she leapt up and hugged him. He took out an envelope and thrust it into her hand.

"What's this?" Misty inquired.

Bryan didn't answer Misty's question. He instead walked closer to Misty until he was so close that both Bryan and Misty could feel the warmth from the other's breath. Misty was a few inches shorter than Bryan and had to look up at Bryan. When she did so, she practically melted in his gaze. She was staring into the deep pacific blue eyes of her rescuer, her crush. Bryan leaned his head down to Misty's right ear and whispered, "Don't be late." With that, Bryan began to back off but he made sure to thank her properly. His lips met hers and they remained that way for what seemed like hours.

Then, the feeling of closeness and intimacy with him soon vanished as he backed away from the girl. Grabbing his gear once more, Bryan began to head out the main entrance. But before he left, he glanced at Misty's three sisters and gave them a "knew-you-couldn't-beat-me" grin.

Misty watched him as he silently made his leave. His footsteps fading from the arena as he left the building. He was everything that she had wanted and more. And he was an incredible kisser. He was so confident and powerful and…

"Stuck up!!"

Misty's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Daisy's complaints.

"He's a stuck up brat!!" Daisy remarked as she watched him leave.

Misty was glad that Daisy had been beaten and so thoroughly at that. It's no wonder that she was in a bad mood.

"You're just mad because you lost," Violet said.

"Well, you lost too!" Daisy countered.

"We all lost. But he was good. Even better than the last time," Lily said humbled.

"No! He wasn't good! He was stuck up!!" Daisy shouted.

Pretty soon all three of Misty's sisters were yelling, debating, and all together arguing about what had just happened. Misty, of course, watched in amusement as Bryan's plan to teach them a lesson backfired somewhat as her sister's argued over his tactics.

Misty then remembered the envelope that she had received from Bryan. She gently tugged at the flap to reveal the contents of the white envelope. Inside was a single boat ticket, a Rainbow Pass, and a letter written from Bryan. Misty opened it and read:

"Dear Misty,

I'm sorry that I had to leave but perhaps this will be of some consolation. This is a Rainbow Pass that will allow you to go to the Sevii Islands. This pass is my special gift to you for all of the kindness that you have shown me. And it is also a means to leave your crazy sisters for a little while as they contemplate my lesson. I thought that you could use a little vacation after all the work you've put into the gym. Anyways, thanks for your hospitality and don't forget about the ticket. Don't lose it. And have a fun time on the Islands!

Yours Truly,

Bryan the 'Knight'

P.S. Don't be late."

As Misty finished reading the note, she felt overwhelmed with emotions. Misty took out the ticket and held it up, gazing at the sheer beauty it reflected off of its surface. After admiring the picture on the ticket, Misty glanced at the date. It was for next Friday at 10:00 in the morning in Vermileon City. Today was Saturday so she had plenty of time to prepare to go if she wanted to.

She had never heard of the Sevii Islands and was fairly excited to go to a new place. What would she see? Who would she meet? Question began to arouse in her mind but one question seemed to be dominant: "Will I see Bryan again?" The thought of Bryan gave her shivers and she knew exactly what to say to him on their next meeting: "Thanks."

To be continued…


End file.
